1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the treatment of disease using magnetic fields, and more specifically, to the treatment of degenerated tissue and bones using relatively high-magnitude, zero frequency, magnetic fields of the proper orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Others have attempted to use magnetic fields or waves in the treatment of human diseases. A non-exhaustive list of references to such treatment includes:
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 96,044
Slater et al. U.S. Pat. No. 561,448
Bachelet U.S. Pat. No. 849,653
Hahnemann U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,292
Manning U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,462
Brus et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,091
Castel U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,957
Liboff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,336
Liboff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,456
Liboff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,622
Various people have used magnetic fields of specific low frequencies in an attempt to stimulate specific substances that have matching resonant frequencies. Unfortunately, as the substances become excited, their resonant frequencies shift, ending the effect of the magnetic field.
To counter this effect, others have used a variety of magnetic frequencies, sweeping through the range, or used impulses of magnetic fields. None, however have achieved any substantial success in rejuvenating damaged or diseased tissue.
What is needed, then, is an effective method for treating disease using magnetic fields.